


Childish Play

by NaturalMiamiMinds77



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMiamiMinds77/pseuds/NaturalMiamiMinds77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teams spices things up a bit, and Aaron Hotchner is caught in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Play

It was that time of year again, the one that made Aaron Hotcher more excluded from the world. It was almost Christmas, and the team had decided to do things a bit differently, complementary of Garcia of course. Usually every year they would draw names, get the gift for the person, then exchange, and call it a night. This year they (Garcia) decided to decorate, have a party with games of course, and still carry the tradition of gift exchanges. The twist is that whoever you get, you must kiss under the mistletoe. No matter whom it may be, everyone must participate. Aaron thought to himself, 'I am the boss, yet I am caught in the middle of this childish play'.

The last to draw, with a shaking hand he drew a name. On the count of three they all revealed who they got. Derek got Penelope, obviously. JJ got Gideon. Rossi got Emily. Leaving two people staring awkwardly at each other.  
"I got Reid." Aaron finally spoke after pushing the lump in his throat down.  
The room filled with laughter, because they were the only ones to get the same sex. Hotch thought he would get him a gift, but try his darnedest to get out of kissing Reid. Not that there is anything wrong with Reid, he just don't roll that way,, so he says.

The next few days were spent decorating, and baking. It was about an hour till everything started, so Hotch sat at his desk gathering his thoughts. Hopefully Reid will like his gift. It was a book by Stephen King called "Red Rain". Hotch let his mind wonder back to his collage days, back when he experimented. Yes, Aaron Hotchner did experiment with other guys, not once, but several times. Not once did he regret it either, but he knew his family wouldn't accept, and it wouldn't look too good with him trying to get a job with the FBI. So he settled with Haley. Then he started having feelings for a certain doctor, which is another reason why he didn't want to kiss him, afraid of acting on what he truly feels. He put Reid at a distance so those feelings wouldn't become a reality. After Haley died, the feelings were way worse. Sometimes he wis-  
*Knock *Knock  
Hotch's thoughts were interrupted.  
"Hey, were ready to start. We can't wait for gifts!" Garcia exclaimed, cheerful as always.  
"I bet you can't wait." Hotch smirked. "Give me a minute, and I'll be out."  
"Okay, but hurry!" She said closing the door.  
"At least I finally admitted I hav-,had feeling for Reid." Hotch told himself as he picked the gift bag up.

Everyone handed out they're gifts, and exchanged DNA, if you know what I mean. Everyone except Hotch, and Reid. As Reid handed Hotch his gift, Hotch followed.   
"Okay, time for Pretty Boy, and Hotch to meet lip to lip." Morgan laughed, as he urged them toward the mistletoe.  
Hotch didn't know if it was the two shots of tequila he had moments before, or a spark of confidence. He grabbed Reid's head and planted one right on his pink rosy lips. It was over before it started. Hotch felt starved for more, but there was nothing he could do about it. If he kissed Reid again everyone would know the truth, and maybe lose his job. All he could do was hope an pray that they won't change things next year. That, and he draws Reid's name again.

 

A/N: I tried another one shot type thing, not sure how their going, so if you have any pointers they would be greatly appreciated. Also in this story, Gideon is still on the show. Thanks!


End file.
